


Sooner or Later, Everyone Sees The Light

by Aprotny



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Guys Won, Deaf Dick Grayson, Incarcerated Justice League, Resistance a la Batman, The Light rules the world, viva la revolution!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprotny/pseuds/Aprotny
Summary: It started when the Light took over the world in late 2007. It is now 2009. Things have changed for everyone. Most of the Justice League is in Belle Reve, Batman's leading a resistance, and a few wannabe heroes are starting their own revolution.Wait. What was that last part?Featuring a brutally deafened Robin (Dick Grayson), a badass Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), a headstrong Tigress (Artemis Crock), and a better-go-eat Kid Flash (Wally West). Except three out of four have yet to claim those names.Bring on the Revolution!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. It Feels like the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASmallVoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASmallVoice/gifts).



10-year-old Dick Grayson had an uneasy feeling as he left the schoolyard and greeted Alfred, his adoptive father’s butler. It was a feeling that had started when the Light took over the world starting a few weeks ago, taking down most of the Justice League and many of the world’s governments in the process. As far as Dick knew, Batman (Bruce, his adoptive father) was one of the very few members of the Justice League able to evade capture.

Their freedom couldn’t last. The Light would surely come after them sooner than later, but a boy could dream, couldn’t he? After all, Bruce was doing everything in his power to stay under the radar to prevent the Light from coming after Dick.

Alfred was driving him back to the manor when the car was pulled over by newly appointed policemen. Commissioner Gordon had argued with one of the Light’s cronies and quickly been demoted from his position as Police Commissioner. It was fortunate they hadn’t taken Barbara in the process. Dick was worried he wouldn’t be quite as lucky.

The policemen demanded Alfred get out of the car with his hands up. They all knew the elderly man couldn’t disobey without severe consequences.

Dick watched, admittedly frightened, as they cuffed Alfred’s hands behind his back. The butler asked what he’d done wrong. The policemen beat him with batons in response.

Then, to both Alfred and Dick’s horror, they yanked the backdoor open and reached for Dick, who scrambled backwards across the seat, away from them.

“Leave him alone! He’s just a lad!” Alfred cried.

“The Light have demanded the boy be brought in. Stay quiet or we’ll finish you. We have permission.” A policeman got a hold of Dick and dragged him out kicking and screaming.

“He’s done nothing wrong! Please! Leave the lad…” A gunshot silenced him.

“Alfred!” Dick cried, freezing in horror as blood from the gunshot wound oozed out of the butler’s forehead. The momentary lack of struggling allowed the policemen to successfully restrain the boy and throw him into the police car. “Alfred…” Tears leaked down Dick’s face as he was locked into the backseat of the police car, which soon after left the scene.

* * *

A month later…

“The translator. Where is it?” Lex Luthor demanded of the scientist impatiently.

“I haven’t tested…”

“It was supposed to be done and tested by yesterday. Where is it?”

The scientist gulped. “It’s right here. I still need to test it though…”

Luthor stormed out of the room, returning a moment later with the nearest child he could find. He thrust Dick at the scientist. “Test it. Now.”

Startled, the scientist took Dick by the arm. “Do me a favor and hold him still?”

“Mercy.” Luthor motioned to his bodyguard to grab a hold of Dick.

The boy tried to run, but Mercy was faster than him and had him restrained before he got far.

He kept struggling, but the robot held him as still as heavenly possible while the scientist stuck a device in each of his ears and injected a chip just above each of his ears.

“There. The prototype is ready to be tested. We just need to pick another language and speak to him in it. I’ve set it to detect the language and translate it to English.”

Dick barely caught a couple words in Spanish before intense pain shot through his ears. “Aaaaahhhh!”

“No!” The scientist cried. It was the last thing Dick heard before passing out from the extreme pain.

* * *

Dick couldn’t hear anything when he came to. He could feel the surface of one of the medical tables in the infirmary beneath him. He figured the test of whatever they were testing had gone wrong. His ears ached with pain and he felt off-kilter.

He opened his eyes to see one of the doctors hovering over him with a pair of tweezers. As he watched, the doctor reached into his right ear with the tweezers and pulled out a shard of metal. It hurt, but he couldn’t even hear his own whimpers.

The doctor continued picking the metal out of his ear. Dick figured whatever device they’d put in there had exploded or broken or something, hence the damage.

His head hurt, and a nap sounded nice. He let himself slip back into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Dick was in and out of sleep for days after the loss of his hearing. When he was finally strong enough to stay awake and stand on his own, he was put straight back to work.

It wasn’t the same work. Since he no longer had hearing, he was to serve the Light during their secret meetings. They assumed since he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t take in what they were saying.

For the first few months, they were right. Hard as he tried, Dick couldn’t figure out what they were going on about.

Then, he learned. It wasn’t the stereotypical lip reading that hearing people assumed deaf individuals could do, but body language and images. He could see when they were intent on what they were doing. He could recognize when they were paying little enough attention he could get a peek at their documents. He could sense when enough backs were turned that he could use self-made technology to translate their words to text.

Bit by bit, he was able to figure out methods to record their going ons. Nobody would think a deaf boy capable of spying, but they were wrong. Dick had been Robin. Nothing would stop him from doing the right thing.


	2. Is Luck on Our Side?

Wally watched the rain fall outside the restaurant window sorrowfully. It was times like these when he most missed his Uncle Barry. Sure they weren’t biologically related, but Uncle Barry had weaseled his way into Wally’s heart by the time he married Aunt Iris.

They’d never had the chance to run side by side as Wally had always dreamed. By the time Wally woke up from a short coma after the “accident” (maybe it was on purpose) that gave him his powers, the Light had taken over. The Light had then revealed the identities of all the heroes they could get a hold of and whisked them off to Belle Reve, formerly a super _ villain _ prison.

Someone slid into the seat across from him. Wally didn’t bother to look to see who it was. It wasn’t a friend, that much was for sure. Wally didn’t have any friends. At least, not any that were around anymore. Richard Grayson had been his friend. Uncle Barry had introduced them when he had to go meet with Richard’s adoptive father. But Richard had disappeared two years prior. Many believed the Light had taken him to punish his adoptive father for not conforming to newly set standards.

“Do you mind? I’m kind of wallowing in self-pity right now. I don’t want company.” He grunted.

“Wallace Rudolph West.” Wally finally looked up at the stranger across from him. The stranger was dressed suspiciously. Anything that could give away his identity was covered and, despite the sunglasses, Wally knew he was staring at him. “Nephew of the Flash.”

Wally’s eyes widened as he recognized the budding danger of that knowledge. “Uh. You’ve got the wrong person. Uncle Barry’s not my uncle. I mean, he’s not the Flash! I mean…” Wally cringed, so much for not confirming the accusation...

“I mean you no harm. Tell me, do you care about your uncle?”

Wally felt uneasy. He didn’t know where this was leading, but he also knew this stranger would know in an instant if he was lying. His shoulders slumped as he gave in. “Of course. He was always kind to me. He loved me. And he loved Aunt Iris. I’m sure he still does, if he’s still alive.”

“What would you be willing to risk to get him back?”

“Risk? I…” Wally thought about it. He really wanted his uncle back, but what would he be willing to risk? “Everything.” The word came out before he even knew what he was saying, but he knew the moment it was said that it was the truth. “I’d risk my life even for it. Even if I wasn’t around anymore, at least Aunt Iris could be with him again.”

“And what would your parents say about that?”

“My mom would cry and my dad would probably beat me up.” Wally didn’t know why he was admitting to that. Something about this stranger urged him to tell the truth. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“You are a speedster, no?”

“What gave it away?”

“Your appetite. I’ve been watching for a little over an hour. I have a proposition for you, Wallace.”

Wally shifted uncomfortably. “What might that be? I don’t even know why I’m telling you so much. I don’t even know you.”

“I am offering you to be part of an alliance to free them.”

“Them? Wait! You don’t mean…” The stranger shushed him.

“Not so loud.” The stranger pushed a business card across the table. “Call this number if you want to know more. You have two calls before the number is no longer available. The first will give you information. The second will ask you whether you are in or out. Be prepared and use the calls wisely. We will be in touch should you choose to join.”

Wally looked down at the card. When he looked up again, the stranger was gone.

Stunned, he looked back down at the card, picking it up.

“Uncle Barry…”

* * *

Artemis Crock, compared to most people around her, was pretty well off. She lived in a big house with her parents and older sister and needn’t worry about being taken by the police due to who her father was.

Her father was Sportsmaster. He was an executioner and enforcer for the Light. Soon as the Light took over, her mother had been freed from her jail sentence and brought to their new home, a Manor which formerly belonged to the Wayne family.

Artemis had been the one to pack up Richard Grayson-Wayne’s belongings and throw them in the attic.

Perhaps that was why she was uneasy with the entire arrangement. Included in his belongings was a familiar uniform that she had never told her father about. It was a spare Robin uniform. Initially, she’d brushed it off as a Halloween costume. What Gotham child didn’t admire Robin?

But it was too well-made, packed with Kevlar and materials that were meant to keep the child from getting hurt. The belt was filled with familiar weaponry that even she couldn’t deny was real.

She kept the secret to herself. If Richard Grayson, the poor ten-year-old taken to the Light’s fortress to be a slave, had been Robin, then his mysteriously disappeared father figure, Bruce Wayne, was Batman.

The very same Batman rumored to be heading the resistance.

In another life, Artemis liked to imagine she and Richard could have been friends. She’d never been interested in killing people, and she’d always admired the good deeds of the heroes that now presided in Belle Reve.

She’d buried the uniform in the Wayne’s private cemetery, next to the grave of the faithful butler who’d been killed for protesting the poor boy’s abduction.

For the most part, the cemetery remained untouched. Her father had at least that much honor. As such, it was her secret sanctuary. Her place to get away and cry for all those who’d been wronged by her family and the Light in general.

As she straightened her skirt to head to Gotham Academy for her first day of her freshman year of high school, she wondered if there was anything she could do to change things.


	3. Run Away

Wally panted as he slowed to a stop, his backpack full of valuables fortunately having stuck with him through the superspeed-fueled run.

Ducking out of sight into an alleyway, he plopped down on the ground and pulled his legs close. He had no reason to believe the event had anything to do with the stranger he’d seen in the restaurant, but it seemed too much of a coincidence.

Then, he realized that it wasn’t him they’d been after, but rather Aunt Iris. His mind flashed back to the scene. His parents, dead. Aunt Iris, restrained. Him, about to be killed.

They’d wanted something from his aunt. What, he didn’t know, but they’d been willing to kill everyone in his family for it.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket. He’d gotten the information from the first call. He’d curiously called the number from his cell phone shortly after he’d gotten home and his dad had once again beaten him up.

The resistance sounded like a better option now than ever.

He counted his change. Just enough for a call from a public phone. He’d dropped his cell phone a while back so the Light couldn’t locate him. Heaven knows they’d probably try.

He snuck around until he located a public phone and then inputted his change.

He dialled the number, ready to announce his compliance.

“This number has been disconnected.”

His jaw dropped open. No. No no no. Where had he left the business card? Oh no. He’d left it in clear view on his desk. Someone else must have called the number, taking up his second call.

What now? He had nowhere to go. No one to turn to…

“Are you okay?” 

Wally spun around. A blonde girl in a private school uniform was watching him from the corner. Wally floundered for words as she came towards him.

“Artemis.” The girl held out her hand.

Wally stared at it for a moment before hesitantly reaching for it. He pulled his hand back before shaking hers. What if she was holding a shock device? It wasn’t uncommon these days. He was a stranger. She’d probably knock him out and turn him in.

“What is it?” She asked. Then she frowned and sighed. “Oh. I get it. You recognize me.”

She looked downcast at the notion. Wally studied her for a moment before realizing this was the daughter of one of Gotham City’s enforcers, Sportsmaster.

“Sit down.” She pointed.

Frightened at the realization of who he was dealing with, Wally obeyed.

“Now tell me what’s got you down and maybe I won’t call my father on you.” Artemis grumbled.

Wally swallowed. “They killed my family.”

Artemis blinked, sighed, and sat down next to him. “One of the Light’s enforcers? My father maybe?”

“No. Your father wasn’t there. I… I think they were there for my aunt for some reason. I managed to escape using… uh… my intellect. Doesn’t matter. Please don’t turn me in. I don’t want to die.”

“You think they’d kill you if I turned you in?” Artemis was studying him carefully.

“Well, yeah. They killed my parents. They were about to kill me before I ran.” Wally’s shoulders slumped. “I’m Wally.”

“Who were you calling?” Artemis asked. “Someone you felt you could turn to?”

“Doesn’t matter. Chance is gone. The line’s disconnected.” Wally grumbled.

Realization sparked in Artemis’s eyes. 

Wally noticed his mistake. Uh oh. He was in trouble now.

“Help me and I’ll help you.” The offer caught him off guard.

“I… what?”

Artemis grimaced and lowered her voice. “I want to find the resistance. ...and join them.”

Wally’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not going to…”

Artemis raised her phone. “Hear me out or I’ll call my father on you right now. I have him on speed dial.”

Wally mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

“I don’t like what my father does. It’s wrong. All those people suffering… The Justice League was just trying to save lives. My father ends them. Worst of all, I think… I think the house we’re living in actually belonged to Batman and Robin.” Her voice was lower than a whisper now. “I think I know what happened to Robin. I want to help him if I can. Atone for my sins kind of thing I guess. The only way I can do that is by joining the resistance. But there’s no direct path to get in. Not any that anyone knows, at least. And I can’t just leave my day to day life unless…” She licked her lips and swallowed. “I want you to kidnap me.”

“You want me to… what?”

Artemis pulled some cash out of her purse. “Go. Grab a bunch of food and supplies. Meet me here around the time school lets out tomorrow. That’s 3:15pm. Should pass by here around 3:30. Kidnap me and I’ll teach you everything I know and more. I promise I’m not tricking you. I know we just met, but I have a good feeling about you. Please?”

Wally looked into her eyes. She looked completely sincere, like she was begging him even.

“So I grab you as you’re walking by?” Wally whispered.

“I’ll stop to tie my shoe.” Artemis winked, looking relieved and nervous at the same time.

Wally took the cash, wondering what he was getting himself into. “Okay.”

* * *

Dick trembled with nerves. He didn’t know how he’d managed it. The Light usually kept a very close eye on him. Usually kept him close to the center of the fortress. Made sure someone had an eye on him except for when he was sleeping…

Key words “except for when he was sleeping”.

When he’d noticed a departure for Earth scheduled during his usual sleep hours on the Light’s transit pad during the meeting earlier that week, he had immediately started planning for his escape. He’d never had the opportunity before. Most transits didn’t go straight to Earth or even link to Earth. Those that did were usually a short enough time after his duties were completed that he wouldn’t have the chance to disappear. This one was a full hour into his sleep hours. A full hour.

He’d used every skill in his repertoire to get into that transit shuttle unnoticed.

Take off happened quickly and it was smooth sailing from there, but now the hardest part was about to happen.

Getting off the shuttle unnoticed.

He felt the thud and forced himself not to squirm in the book-filled crate. It was how he’d gotten in. It would have to be how he got out.

Light streamed into the crate. Oh how he’d missed the familiarity of the Sun.

Wait. The Sun?

A hand yanked him out of his hiding place just as he realized the crate had been opened.

There was a commotion and then Luthor was holding him angrily by his shirt collar.

The man lifted a whistle to his lips. Dick tensed in preparation even before the shrill sound that was all that his ears could react to came out of the whistle. Pain exploded throughout his head and he cringed and squirmed as the shrill sound continued to play.

He forced his eyes open as he recognized the air conditioning and he was thrown back onto the shuttle.

No! He couldn’t let them take him back! 

He fought his way towards the door to the outside, to the Earth outside.

Luthor frowned and played the sound again.

This time, Dick fought through the pain, compartmentalizing to allow himself to get out.

He fell out of the shuttle, rolled to his feet and ran.

The air and heat on his face, so different from the other planet’s fortress yet so very welcome, spurred him onward.

He flipped and fought and somehow, somehow.

He got away.


	4. Onward

Wally tapped his foot impatiently. It was almost five minutes past the allotted time, according to a clock over a nearby bakery. Where was she?

Then, he saw her. But a girl with black hair was with her. He felt betrayed as Artemis pushed the girl away from her and leaned down to tie her shoe.

He didn’t move.

“Seriously, Jade. I’ll be fine. Keep going. I just want to stop by the bakery. Honestly, who would kidnap one of Sportsmaster’s daughters?”

The older, black-haired girl frowned. “Fine, but Dad won’t be happy if you’re not home in time for dinner. Get me a cinnamon roll. I’ve got homework to do.” The black-haired girl stalked off.

Artemis looked around and then entered the bakery the clock was over.

She exited ten minutes later and set the bag into her backpack, which, Wally noted, was packed with cash. She reached down to tie her shoe again, huffing.

“These shoelaces are so hard to…”

Wally covered her mouth and pulled her into the alleyway.

Artemis licked his hand. Wally removed it from her mouth in disgust.

“I called in a favor.” She hissed. “You’re gonna use a getaway car parked at the other end of the alley. As far as my contact knows, we’re eloping, so don’t hold back. The baked goods are for you. Had to get rid of my sister first. I’ll take a bite if you don’t trust they’re not poisoned.”

Wally nodded and dragged her in a showy way to the car. Artemis only pretended to struggle.

In the car, Wally almost panicked. He was 14. He didn’t know how to drive.

“Just don’t crash until we’re out of the city.” Artemis whispered, reclining in the backseat.

Wally nodded. You turn the key first, right? Yeah. That starts the car. Okay, now press the petal.

The car shot forward, speeding up quickly.

“Cops on our tail. You really don’t know how to drive, do you?” Artemis said not even two minutes later. “Okay. I can’t reach the petals but I can take the wheel.” She climbed onto his lap and drove as he kept the petal to the metal.

They made it about an hour out of the city, at full speed, having lost the cops rather quickly with Artemis’s instructions and maneuvering, before the car broke down.

“Pros of being out of gas: We didn’t crash and the car slowed down naturally.” Artemis breathed. “That was wild. Let’s never do that again.”

“You’re the one who said to kidnap you.” Wally was out of breath although the excitement of defying the Light was still in his eyes.

Artemis smirked. “Okay. Out of the car. Let’s eat something, then start walking. I don’t know how we’re gonna find the resistance, but I’ve never felt so… alive.”

They split the baked goods from the bakery and ate them quickly. Wally did his best not to let on about his metabolism. He’d be fine as long as he got snacks, right?

They got walking.

* * *

Dick nearly cackled as he drove the hot-wired motorcycle faster and faster.

He got away. He actually got away. He…

Was about to crash into that girl if he didn’t veer off the road.

Dick quickly diverted the motorcycle, slamming bodily into the redhead who’d been walking along the highway while the motorcycle crashed somewhere off to their right.

He groaned as he and the redhead picked themselves up.

The angry rumble of a nearby voice caught his attention. He sensed the vibrations in the girl’s body even though he couldn’t hear her voice.

He looked up into the girl’s face, startled to find it was familiar.

She appeared to do a double-take before saying what was probably his name.

Although he couldn’t hear his own voice, he was pretty sure he’d said her nickname, Babs.

She started fussing over him, alerting him to the fact he’d cracked his head open on impact, probably saying something about a helmet...

Then, she pulled at something above his ear. Dick knew what it was. The Light hadn’t bothered to surgically remove all the shards of the injected piece, even if they had the non-injected shards.

He knew he screamed only because he could feel it in his throat.

Barbara had her arms around him when he collapsed.

Heh. At least he was semi-safe?


	5. Meetup

“I feel like you’re eating up our rations very quickly.” Artemis nodded towards the bag of beef jerky in Wally’s hands.

“Okay. I may have kept this tidbit to myself, but I have very fast metabolism. It’s a serious weakness of mine.” Wally said. “My parents hate that aspect of me. Say I’m eating them out of house and home.” He paused. “Hated. Past tense.” His shoulders slumped. “Forgot for a moment.”

Artemis’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry about your parents, Wally. I really am.”

“Eh. I should get used to it. It’s normal to be orphaned by the Light these days.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I wasn’t completely joking.”

They continued walking in stiff silence.

A bloodcurdling scream cut through the air.

The two turned, looking for any indication of who screamed or where the sound had come from.

“There!” Wally cried, pointing to a column of smoke rising into the air about half a mile to their left.

The two sprinted in that direction, Wally making a conscious effort not to use his Superspeed.

Halfway there, they spotted a crouched figure to the right of what seemed to be flaming debris.

They adjusted their course. The figure’s head snapped up as they got closer, revealing a redheaded girl, no older than 12, with wide blue eyes. She moved into a protective stance, which only served to reveal she was not alone.

A raven-haired boy who looked like he could be 10 lay unconscious at her knees. His head was bleeding profusely, and the girl’s hands were dripping with blood.

Before Wally could bring up his own theory of what was going on, Artemis cried out. “What did you do?!”

The girl blinked rapidly. “He crashed into me and hit his head. I noticed a chip and tried to remove it, b-but it made him bleed worse. I need to stop the bleeding. Please! Do you have any medical supplies?! I only have bandages, but he needs stitches!” Her breath hitched after every couple of words. Closer inspection of her face showed the glistening of tears.

Artemis swung off her backpack and pulled out a med kit as she fell to her knees next to the boy’s head. She lifted it gently and winced.

“I need to clean it first. This will hurt him. I don’t know if he can hear me, but…”

“I don’t think he can hear anyone.”

Artemis paused a moment before shaking her head. She pulled out a wet wipe and pressed it against the open wound.

The boy jolted, and then went lax.

“Fuck. I expected him to fight more. It must be worse than I thought.” The wet wipe was completely saturated with blood. Artemis grabbed a lighter and used the flame to sterilize a needle. “Hold him still. I’ll have to forgo cleaning the wound or he’ll lose too much blood.”

The redhead pressed her hands tightly against either side of the boy’s head, careful not to get in Artemis’s way.

“Wally, hold down his shoulders. He might jerk when I prick him.”

Wally swiftly obeyed.

Sure enough, the boy flinched hard multiple times while Artemis sutured his head together.

The process took a few minutes. Artemis used some water to wash the blood out of the boy’s hair before looking at Wally feverishly.

“What?”

“You got muscle in those scrawny arms of yours, Wally?”

“Yeah… Why?”

“Because there’s no way you were the only ones to hear him scream. The Light will be here any minute now, and none of us want to be around when they get here.” The redheaded girl piped up as Artemis swiftly packed up her supplies. “The motorcycle’s flames are pinpointing our location, we need to move.”

“That was a motorcycle?”

“Explain later.”

“Okay. Wally, carry him.”

Ohhhh. Now he understood. Wally swiftly scooped up the boy, noticing when a flash drive on a string fell out from under his shirt collar. Artemis noticed too, pulling it over his head and putting it in her pocket.

At looks from the other two, she said. “I’ll give it back when he wakes up. It’s a choking hazard right now.”

They heard an engine just as they took the first couple of steps away from the spot.

Exchanging glances, the redheaded girl voiced the obvious.

“Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a part like four chapters from now I'm really excited about. Unfortunately, it's four chapters from now, and I'll run out of already written stuff if I post too fast. Anyways, Chapter 5!


	6. Hurt

Thump thump. Thump thump. Dick cringed as a thumping feeling against his skin pulled him from the depths of his slumber. 

Warm, smelly breath assaulted his face. He nearly moaned as he realized he would no longer be able to sleep.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Dick thought he knew what the thumping was now. It felt like a heartbeat or movement. Both, maybe? Was someone carrying him… and running?

He shifted his head minorly and felt a cry catch in his throat as pain shot through his skull.

A rumble in the chest he was up against. He was pretty sure by now it was someone’s chest. The rumble had to be a voice, right? So he was with more than one person.

Wait. Where was he? Why was someone carrying him and running? This was not normal. Or at least not the normal he’d gotten used to in the last two years or so.

His memory of recent events was fuzzy. He’d done something… then met up with someone? Had he escaped? Had he been rescued? Why did his head hurt so badly?

So many questions and not enough answers.

With some effort, he cracked his eyes open. The light was bright. Much brighter than the planet he’d been stuck on.

Sun? He was on Earth? Was that the right conclusion? His head hurt when he tried to think.

It occurred to him that he might have a serious concussion. It would explain why his memory was wonky, his head hurt, and thinking was a struggle.

A hand (small, feminine, not adult) gently brushed the hair out of his eyes to check on him. Due to the movement (he was sure now they were running), it nearly resulted in a slap to his forehead.

Another rumble from the chest. Dick could now recognize his companions (good people? bad people? he didn’t know) were altering their path. They ducked into a grove and someone blocked the entrance with… big leaves? Branches? It either happened quickly or he was losing time, but the entrance was blocked.

He was on the ground now, his head (so painful) lying on denim. Someone’s lap, most likely.

He must have fallen asleep again, because he was certain that he could now see the moon rather than the sun through the cracks in their shelter.

A flashlight shined into his eyes. He winced. It hurt.

The flashlight was put down. He could faintly make out a blonde knelt over him. She was arguing with a couple redheads, a boy and a girl, behind her. The boy redhead shuffled uncomfortably as he argued before finally nodding his head in defeat.

More than ever, Dick wished he still had his ability to hear. He couldn’t ask questions if he couldn’t hear. And he couldn’t answer questions either.

The blonde carefully prodded different parts of Dick’s body. Dick recognized she was checking for injuries. When she was done, she adopted a relieved expression and slowly lifted him into a sitting position, resting him against her chest. She said something to Dick.

He tried to lift his hand to point to his ears, but wasn’t sure if he managed it. He was still very tired. The blonde squeezed his wrist gently. It was enough of an indication to stay awake in Dick’s mind.

The redhead boy carefully lifted Dick into his arms. Dick figured he was the one who’d carried him before. He looked familiar, but Dick couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

A breeze swept over him. Then, he was in a place darker yet lighter at the same time. The moonlight wasn’t blocked, yet the place was very dark. Almost Gotham dark.

The redhead boy looked around nervously as he hurried up a set of stairs. He glanced down at Dick, shifted him slightly, and knocked on a door. He then adjusted his grip again, stance proving he was ready to bolt at a moment’s notice.

Dick felt a warble of words came out of his own mouth. He didn’t think they were really coherent, but oh well. He only succeeded in making the redhead look more worried. A light fell on them and then he was transferred to a gurney.

The situation was familiar and he suddenly recognized his surroundings. 

Leslie Thompkins’ Free Clinic. What was he doing here? How had the redhead boy known? He’d been to Leslie with Bruce, with Batman, but…

He was hurt. He’d known deep down all along. He now realized that the trio hadn’t thought themselves capable of treating Dick on their own. They’d gotten him to Leslie.

It felt good to know Leslie was still a trusted physician by the street folk despite… what had happened? Something had happened. He couldn’t remember why he might think people wouldn’t trust Leslie. Everyone trusted Leslie. Even Batman trusted Leslie. Leslie was good.

Leslie stiffened. Dick had said something. Even without his hearing, he knew he had said something in his delirium that wasn’t good.

Batman, maybe? Nobody was supposed to know Batman came here.

Leslie said something. He didn’t know what. Another warble of words came out of his own mouth. Maybe a giggle.

Leslie looked worried now. That worried that meant something was seriously wrong with him. Dick didn’t like that. She needed to smile. Why couldn’t she smile? Leslie never smiled.

Her face was pinched as Dick noticed she was prepping him for something or other. Started with an s. The thing they do when you’re hurt.

She sent him a sympathetic look, right before the sedatives kicked in and Dick was sent somewhere between waking and sleeping.


	7. Enter A Friend

Wally told Dr. Thompkins all he could. They both flinched when Dick (How had he not immediately recognized his former friend?) said something about Batman trusting Leslie.

Dr. Thompkins prepped Dick for surgery. While the sedative kicked in, she whispered a rendezvous point in Wally’s ear. She’d either bring Dick there, or send a message the boy could not yet be moved. Either way, there would be a meeting there in three days’ time.

Wally nodded and reluctantly left. Dick was in good hands. That much was certain. Despite having had to reveal his superspeed to the two girls to get Dick the necessary help, he didn’t regret it.

That is, he didn’t regret it yet. He desperately hoped he wouldn’t later on either.

He supersped back to where he’d left Artemis and Barbara. They were murmuring anxiously and battered him with questions the moment he appeared.

“Leslie’s got him. She gave me a rendezvous point to meet at in three days.”

“And we can trust her, right?” Artemis repeated.

“If we can’t trust Leslie, who can we trust?” Barbara argued.

“He was going into delirium when I got him there. But I heard him murmur something about Batman trusting Leslie.” Wally reaffirmed.

“Batman? The Batman?” Barbara gasped.

“Is there another Batman out there?”

Barbara looked thoughtful. “Hmm. I suppose there’s not.”

“Regardless, the only thing we can do now is wait. And be at that rendezvous point in three days.”

* * *

Kaldur’ahm motioned to his colleagues that the coast was clear. It was always dangerous to visit Leslie, but she was one of their only reliable suppliers in terms of medical supplies. They were currently running very low on local anesthesia, bandages, and suture supplies. Getting those was a priority tonight.

Leslie looked exhausted when they arrived. She was still packing supplies for them to take, but paused when she saw them.

“Who’s the leader of your group?” She whispered.

One of the younger members pointed to Kaldur’ahm, who stepped forward.

Leslie nodded. “I need to talk to you. Come with me. The rest of you can finish packing the supplies in here.”

Leslie led him into another room, where a young boy was resting, his head bandaged.

Leslie checked the monitors before turning around. “Do you know who this is?”

Kaldur’ahm looked closer. Before he could answer though, the boy’s eyes opened a crack, a bright blue leaking through.

Batman kept pictures of this very same boy in his office, Kaldur’ahm realized. Although he had never seen the boy’s eyes in person, the color was strikingly familiar due to those photos.

He looked at Leslie. “Robin?”

Leslie nodded. “A young speedster brought him to my doorstep two nights ago. I need to meet him tomorrow for an update. Robin is as of yet unable to travel, but Batman will want to know he’s in my clinic.” She searched his eyes. “I trust you can deliver that message?”

Kaldur’ahm nodded. “You’ll keep him safe until then?”

“He’s incapacitated right now. Nobody will take him from my clinic. If the Light shows up, he could easily be brushed off as an injured street kid. There are many of those who come to my clinic.”

After a moment, the answer was accepted and Kaldur’ahm moved to go back to the others.

“Oh, and Kaldur’ahm?”

He turned back.

“His friends may be good recruits for you.”


	8. Disaster at the Clinic

Wally shifted from foot to foot repeatedly as he waited in the open for Leslie to arrive. Artemis and Barbara were hiding out of sight, ready to intervene if necessary.

Finally, the woman arrived. But Dick was not with her.

Wally’s shoulders slumped. He’d hoped it wasn’t as bad as it had looked.

“He’s still too badly wounded to travel.” Leslie murmured what Wally had already assumed. “I’ll keep you updated. Use this to keep in contact with me.”

She placed a device in his hand.

“Is it traceable?”

“No. But there are other accessible frequencies on it. It’s set to the one that reaches me. I do not recommend trying to set it to another frequency. There’s a chance you would lose your encrypted connection to me if you did so.”

Wally swallowed hard, but placed the device in his pocket. “Please keep me updated. I knew him… before. He was… is my friend.”

Leslie smiled sadly. “I already said I would.”

She left Wally standing there. Artemis and Barbara joined him after a moment.

“What now?”

Wally didn’t know.

* * *

Kaldur’ahm was not comfortable with this. Not comfortable at all. Batman never left the resistance’s network of hideouts. Supply missions were used as test runs for new recruits, although a supervisor, usually Kaldur’ahm or Roy, always went with them.

Yet Batman had suited up in camouflage, left Black Canary in charge, and headed for Leslie’s as soon as Kaldur’ahm had delivered the doctor’s message. It took convincing and reiterations of the extreme danger he was undertaking by going there to convince Batman to take anyone with him.

Kaldur’ahm exchanged looks with Roy behind Batman’s back. The other teen grimaced, clearly also uncomfortable with the trek and the trust Batman had placed on them. They both returned to watching their surroundings.

Leslie did a double-take when they entered. Her eyes locked with Batman’s and she grumbled at the look in his eyes.

“Follow me.”

The trio followed Leslie to the same room Kaldur’ahm had spoken with her in before. Before they entered, she turned to them.

“Complete hearing loss in both ears, likely caused by a burst injected device. That wound is old. Serious head trauma and possible brain damage, recent. He’s still on heavy painkillers. You shouldn’t have come.”

Batman glared at her but she wasn’t phased. Instead, she opened the door and let them into the room where Robin lay still and quiet.

“Sleeping.” Leslie said. “Although he’s usually quiet so it’s hard to tell. He’s still capable of speech. He spoke in delirium when he was brought here. But he hasn’t really spoken since then. Probably because he can’t hear himself.”

Batman lowered his hood. Underneath, he wore a domino mask. He approached the bed and gently touched Robin’s cheek.

“When can he be moved?”

Leslie blinked. “His friends…”

“No. He stays with me. When can he be moved?”

Leslie sighed. “He’s not well enough to travel on his own feet. If I switch him to sedatives now, I’d say about an hour. It’s better for his health if he stays here, but safety-wise, you might have the right idea.” She left the room, returning a moment later with a needle full of local anesthesia.

Batman didn’t watch her work, instead keeping his eyes locked on the child who they’d be taking with them back to their headquarters.

A volunteer nurse ran in. “Doctor Leslie! Emergency!”

Leslie looked up from where she’d just injected the local anesthesia. “What is it?”

“Surprise inspection. Courtesy of Enforcer Crock himself.”

Their eyes widened. Kaldur’ahm and Roy looked at each other again. Leslie hurried after the nurse.

“Kaldur’ahm.” Batman spoke up. “If things go downhill, your first priority is Robin. Get him to safety. Roy, stick with me. We’ll find an alternate way back if necessary.” He disconnected the medical equipment and pulled Robin into his arms. The child looked minuscule compared to Batman’s broad stature. “Let’s go.”

They left through the back, barely getting a block before they were seen. A pack of barking bloodhounds caught up to them fast. 

Batman shoved Robin into Kaldur’ahm’s arms.“Go!”

Kaldur’ahm had no time to look back. He ran.


End file.
